Parachute
by EliwaFlynn
Summary: A HighSchool!AU. Sam finds out some of his classmates have been making fun of him, but Lucifer is there to save the day. (T for Teen because Lucifer, I guess.)


**Wow, I do a lot of fics based on songs, don't I? This one is based on Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson.**

**A very sweet and cute HighSchool!AU Samifer fic for SAMIFER WEEK DAY 1 [10/10/12] (Even though I'm a few hours behind… oh well.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sam always left his window unlatched with no screen covering it. People have always asked him if he was planning on getting a screen like every other window in his house, but he would just grin and shake his head. No one understood except for one other person—_the_ other person, and the only one that really mattered to Sam in the first place.

If you ever looked at his window at exactly 9:05pm every day, you would notice that he would be glancing out of his window every ten seconds. He obviously would be expecting something, but you probably wouldn't be able to guess it. Only he knew, and he would wait for five more minutes until what he was waiting for would appear. You would then see him smile.

Since it was dark outside, no one would be walking outside, nor would anyone notice that there was a figure climbing up to the second story of Sam's house, right to _his_ window. The window opened by the hands of the other, bringing in a gust of wind that would tangle Sam's hair and the both of them would laugh.

"Hello, again," Sam smiled.

"Hey," a raspier voice returned the air back to Sam's face, "Sammy, did I keep you waiting for long?" the voice sounded concerned.

"No, no, you got here just on time like every single other time," Sam chuckled, but then his voice tone changed, "Hey, what happened to your face? There's a bruise on it—"

"It's ok, I only punched a pansy who was making fun of you again."

"Lucifer," Sam replied, "You are the one with the black eye."

"Of course he tried fighting back. Only got this slight scratch on me. Let's just say that I sure hope someone found him, because he looked pretty unconscious when I left him," Lucifer grinned mischievously.

Sam didn't entirely like the joke; he was too concerned for him to laugh. "Let me get you an ice pack or something so I can just gi—"

"Sam, Sam, it's ok; I'm fiiiiine," Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's shoulder before he could run off to get the first aid kit. "Anyway, if you go and get something, isn't your family—especially your annoying and overprotective brother—going to be concerned or at least confused to where they'd try to investigate the situation?" Sam didn't look too happy when Lucifer turned him around to face him, "Listen, I'm ok. Your Luci's ok. I swear."

Sam reluctantly stopped resisting and relaxed his muscles a bit. He sighed as he asked, "What… What was the 'pansy' saying about me that caused him a concussion?" He ran his hand through his hair, wondering what nickname he would get next.

"Oh, nothing new, really. They were just calling you a nerd, but in a mean way… Oh, but there was one more thing; what was it?" he then paused and put a finger to his lower lip, "Ah, yes, they also said something concerning your… sexuality."

Sam touched his forehead with his thumb and index finger in annoyance, "So much time has gone by and none of those types of jokes went around. What gave it away?"

"Apparently we've been hanging out too much," Lucifer shrugged and landed on his back on Sam's bed as he kicked off his shoes and relaxed his hands under his head, "But, Sammy, it's ok. You know you're only Lucisexual," he smirked as he eyed the giant before him.

"You are quite funny," Sam said sarcastically but couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. He sat down on the bed and sighed again.

Sitting back up, Lucifer scooted behind Sam and started giving him a massage on the shoulders, "Don't worry about what they say, Sam. If they insult you, I will beat them to a pulp. I'll be your parachute, baby," he then whispered the last bit into Sam's ear.

Sam didn't respond, not really sure how to. He just sat there and enjoyed the massage, and Lucifer eyed him curiously.

"You do know that, right?" he inquired.

"Know what?" Sam asked, turning around to face him.

"That I'm you're parachute," he grinned.

A small, side smile formed on Sam's face, "What exactly does that mean?" He knew, but he wanted to hear it from him.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed him tightly, "If you fall, I'll be here to make sure you don't hit the ground. In every sense of the phrase," he then rested his forehead against Sam's. Sam's smile widened.

He leaned forward and planted many kisses around Lucifer's face, ending at his lips. When he finished, he looked into Lucifer's eyes, curious:

"What about me? What am I to you?"

Not able to keep a cheeky smile from appearing on his face, Lucifer replied simply with, "Mine."


End file.
